Question: Stephanie starts counting at 38, and she counts by fours. If 38 is the 1st number that Stephanie counts. what is the 15th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $38$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + 4 \\ &= 42\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 38 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + (14\times4) \\ &= 38 + 56 \\ &= 94\end{align*}$